Insulating fluids are often used in subterranean operations to insulate a hydrocarbon-containing fluid from the surrounding environment. For instance, if the surrounding environment is cold, insulating fluid can be provided to an annulus between a first tubing through which a hydrocarbon-containing fluid flows and a second tubing or the walls of a well bore to reduce precipitation of heavier hydrocarbons, thereby promoting flow of the hydrocarbon-containing fluid through the first tubing. Insulating fluids are also used for other insulating applications in which control of heat transfer is needed. Typical insulating fluids are formed by combining an alkaline nanosilica dispersion with an acidic activator such as phytic acid, methyglycinediacetic acid, or polyepoxysuccinic acid and are acidic, thereby contributing to corrosion downhole.